JEI-O-EN-JI-AI-EN
by tuftsblue
Summary: Jongin merasa dirinya sangat sial karena kalah taruhan dengan bawahan sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri. Karena kalah, ia terpaksa melakukan hukuman konyol yang sudah disetujuinya sebelum taruhan—mengadopsi anak. Hellno, anak-anak adalah salah satu hal yang ia benci di dunia. /"Coba eja namaku. Kalau salah, kamu aku hukum."/KAIHUN/
1. Prolog

**JEI-O-EN-JI-AI-EN**

By tuftsblue

It's kaihun!

Cerita milikku.

Rated T tapi mungkin sewaktu-waktu bisa jadi M tergantung mood gue nyahahaha *kibas rambut*

.

.

.

Summary :

Jongin merasa dirinya sangat sial karena kalah taruhan dengan bawahan sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri. Karena kalah, ia terpaksa melakukan hukuman konyol yang sudah disetujuinya sebelum taruhan—mengadopsi anak. Hellno, anak-anak adalah salah satu hal yang ia benci di dunia. _/_ _"_ _Coba eja nama_ _ku_ _._ _Kalau salah, kamu aku hukum._ _"_ _/_

.

.

.

.

"Sajang-nim?"

"…"

"Jongin?"

"…"

"Kim Jongin?"

"…"

"Kim Jongin aku tahu kau dengar, dan berhenti pura-pura membaca buku."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku -yang memang hanya pura-pura ia baca- ke arah Chanyeol. Dengan tatapan datar sehari-harinya.

Jongin sangat tahu ke arah mana topik yang akan dibahas Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangannya ini pada jam istirahat siang.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya." Jongin menjawab singkat dengan nada dingin.

Chanyeol menatap malas Jongin. Dasar irit bicara. Mereka sudah melalui bangku SMA, perkuliahan, dan bahkan dunia kerja dari waktu ke waktu bersama-sama. Tapi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jongin sejak SMA sampai sudah bekerja tidak berkembang sedikitpun.

"Aku ke sini memang ingin membahas soal hukumanmu itu, Sobat. Untuk memperbaiki hidupmu yang kaku seperti kertas laporan sekretaris, kurasa kau perlu pasangan hidup. Aku kan cuma ingin kau tidak sendirian, Jongin. Kau bisa punya seseorang yang kau ajak bicara dan bercanda ketika di rumah. Orang yang bisa kau ajak pergi menghabiskan waktu luang. Hanya itu kok, Jongin."

Jongin terdiam. Ia tahu Chanyeol bermaksud untuk membuat ia senang dan tidak kesepian lagi. Karena agenda tiap hari Jongin hanya rumah-kantor-kantor-kantor-rumah. Di rumah, Jongin tidak punya siapa-siapa yang berarti. Ia tinggal sendirian. Sedangkan di kantor ia hanya bertemu dengan orang-orang dengan topeng senyum di wajah mereka.

Jongin tidak begitu dekat dengan orangtuanya. Karena sejak ia kecil, Ibu dan Ayahnya selalu sibuk. Sedangkan sekarang Jongin sendiri yang sibuk bekerja. Tak ada waktu untuk saling mendekatkan diri bagi mereka.

Menemukan perkataan Chanyeol yang agak janggal sebelumnya, Jongin bertanya,"Kau bilang aku perlu pasangan hidup, kenapa jadi mengadopsi anak?" tanyanya sebal.

Chanyeol menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau kalau pasangan hidupmu nanti hanya memanfaatkan kekayaanmu. Rencanaku sih, kau punya anak dulu. Soal pasangan hidup yang baik nanti bisa dilihat dari seberapa sayangnya ia pada anakmu. Tapi kalau ternyata kau malah jatuh cinta pada anak adopsimu sendiri sih, mudah saja. Tinggal cabut hak asuhmu dan langsung nikahi dia."

Jongin hanya memutar mata malas karena ocehan tidak masuk akal Chanyeol. Memang sudah kebiasaan seorang Park Chanyeol berbicara aneh. Lagipula apa katanya? Jatuh cinta pada anak adopsi sendiri? Bah. Maaf saja, Jongin bukan pedofil.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku sibuk."

Jongin kembali mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sibuk merutuki atasannya itu. Kim Jongin suka sekali membuat orang kesal.

"Ish, pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu loh, Jong. Kau sudah kalah dan hukumanmu tetap berjalan apapun keadaannya."

"Kau tahu kan, aku bukan tipe yang tidak bertanggung jawab, heh?"

Jongin menjawab dengan emosi tertahan. Sungguh, ia kesal sekali dengan bahasan ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Ia nyengir lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tumbuh dengan rapi.

"Iya aku tahu. Aku sudah hafal dengan dirimu luar-dalam, Kim Sajang-nim. Pokoknya minggu depan kau harus ikut aku ke panti asuhan. Tidak ada penolakan, okay?"

Jongin hanya mendengus acuh, mau menolak seperti apapun hanya akan sia-sia saja.

"Aku punya teman seorang relawan di panti asuhan. Ia mengurus panti itu sudah sejak lama. Aku sering mengunjunginya. Sampai jumpa minggu depan, ya, Tuan Kim yang terhormat."

Suara helaan nafas Jongin terdengar setelah pintu ditutup oleh Chanyeol. Pokoknya, nanti ia akan mengadopsi anak yang mandiri, tidak rewel, dan bisa ditinggal sendirian di rumah karena _seriously_ , Jongin tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus anak.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

.

.

.

SPO CH 1 AHAY AHAY.

""Jongin, jangan cemberut begitu, wajahmu jelek sekali. Tenang saja, di panti itu juga ada anak remaja kok, tidak hanya anak-anak balita. Kau bisa adopsi yang remaja, usia 17-an lah. Kupikir seusia itu sudah cukup mandiri."

"Waaa hyung itu keren sekali. Kira-kira ada urusan apa ya datang ke sini?"

"Mungkin oppa itu mau melakukan donasi?"

"Aku mau mengadopsi dia. Siapa namanya?"

"Wih, Jongin. Seleramu boleh juga. Dia manis sekali. Jadi kau betulan mau menikahi anak adopsimu nih?"

"Park Chanyeol, diam atau kau mau bogem mentah dariku?"

"Jangan panggil aku ayah, aku tidak ingin merasa tua. Panggil saja aku—"

.

.

.

Catatan Tufts :

HAHAHAHAHA maaf banget yaww aku bukannya apdetin ff bloody highschool, malah bikin beginian. Bloody HS-nya udah jadi setengah sih, cuma lagi mikir adegan yang lebih sadis aja hewhewhew :3

Ahhhhhhhh saran donggg Sehunnya GS apa tetep cowok nih? Aku bingung L

Oiya, aku punya akun ff lama, aku sama sekali gak inget password, bahkan email yang aku pake buat login akun itu aja aku gainget. Aku udah ngepost 3 stories dan masih nggantung di akun itu. Nama akunnya CHANINE. Baiknya direpost gak yaa? Saran donggg.

Maaf minta banyak saran, hehe. Semoga hari kalian indah!

PS : review plis? Yayayayaa? *aegyo*


	2. Chapter 1 : Meet My New Son, Kim Sehun!

**JEI-O-EN-JI-AI-EN**

By tuftsblue

It's kaihun!

Cerita ini milikku.

Rated T tapi mungkin sewaktu-waktu bisa jadi M, tergantung mood gue nyahahaha *kibas rambut*

WARNING!

Banyak typo, yaoi. Hehe.

.

.

.

"Jongin, jangan cemberut begitu, wajahmu jelek sekali. Tenang saja, di panti itu juga ada anak remaja kok, tidak hanya anak-anak balita. Kau bisa adopsi yang remaja, paling tidak usia 17 lah. Kupikir tidak akan merepotkanmu, seusia itu sudah cukup mandiri."

Jongin hanya diam saja. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya juga frustrasi terus-terusan gara-gara hukuman dari Chanyeol. Ia memang menyadari sih, hidupnya itu membosankan sekali. Mungkin dengan hadirnya anak angkat di rumah, perlahan ia bisa lebih bahagia? Semoga saja.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah panti asuhan berpalang Cahaya Kasih. Merapikan penampilan sedikit, ia pun keluar mobil duluan disusul Jongin dan keduanya melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam panti asuhan.

Dari pengamatan Kim Jongin, panti asuhan ini sangat terawat dan nyaman sekali. Udaranya sejuk karena banyak pepohonan. Lebih mirip sebuah asrama sekolah daripada panti asuhan.

Jongin melihat Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mendapati seorang pemuda kecil dengan rambut cokelat yang sedang sibuk menyiram tanaman. Penampilan pemuda itu sangat rapi, dan punya kepribadian menyenangkan dilihat dari wajahnya. Pantas saja panti ini suasananya nyaman sekali, pengurusnya saja menenangkan seperti itu.

"Park, pemuda itu yang kau maksud sebagai temanmu yang menjadi relawan di panti ini?" Jongin pun bertanya.

"Yup, namanya Baekhyun."

"Dia terlihat kalem dan menyenangkan," komentar Jongin.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kalem? Yeah dia memang terlihat kalem. Tapi asal kau tahu saja dia itu banyak tingkah, cerewet, dan sangat menyebalkan. Memang sih, dia punya kepribadian menyenangkan."

"Begitu ya."

Pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu menyadari ada orang lain yang memperhatikan dirinya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati dua orang pemuda berjas kantoran berdiri 5 meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Baekhyun nyengir dan melambaikan tangannya pada salah satu dari pemuda berjas itu.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol balas nyengir lalu mendekati Baekhyun. Jongin hanya mengekor dari belakang.

"Hai, Baek. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Chanyeol senang. Ia cukup lama juga tidak menemui Baekhyun karena sibuk.

"Aku baik, Chan. Seperti yang kau lihat," lalu Baekhyun melirik seorang pria lagi yang berada di belakang Chanyeol,"oh, kau membawa temanmu ke sini, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat,"Yeah, dia Jongin, direktur di tempatku kerja. Pria dingin yang hobi membuat orang lain kesal."

Jongin mendelik tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkikik. Jongin ini cukup lucu baginya. "Haha, salam kenal Jongin. Aku Baekhyun, pengurus panti asuhan ini. Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian punya alasan khusus datang ke sini? Atau Chanyeol cuma mau mengunjungiku saja? Kau bilang sibuk kerja, Chan."

"Begini, Jongin ingin mengadopsi anak. Kau tahu, hidupnya itu sangat suram dipenuhi awan hitam. Dia rasa dengan memiliki anak akan mengubah hidupnya."

Jongin sudah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mematahkan gigi-gigi Chanyeol sekarang juga.

"Waaah rupanya begitu! Ayo masuk, kita bicarakan di dalam saja. Ikut aku!" Baekhyun berucap semangat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengobrol asyik seperti teman lama di perjalanan ke dalam. Jongin hanya menatap sekeliling. Beberapa anak kecil berlarian dengan riang. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Juga ada beberapa anak bermain petak umpet, ada yang saling bercanda, dan masih banyak kegiatan lain. Pokoknya wajah mereka sangat sumringah, ceria sekali.

Sewaktu Jongin lewat, beberapa anak menoleh ke arahnya. Banyak dari mereka yang menatap Jongin dengan kagum. Direktur muda itu memang tampak mempesona dengan tux hitam yang membalut sempurna tubuhnya. Oh, jangan lupakan rahangnya yang tegas dan kulitnya yang seksi.

"Waaa hyung itu keren sekali. Kira-kira ada urusan apa ya datang ke panti ini?"

"Mungkin oppa itu mau melakukan donasi?"

"Ah benar! Waaah sungguh oppa yang baik!"

Jongin memutar mata mendengar pekikan anak-anak panti yang sedang menatapnya kagum. Sekalipun menggemaskan, Kim Jongin tetap tidak suka anak-anak.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terkikik. Anak-anaknya memang sangat lucu dan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalau anda mau mengadopsi anak dari sini, anda bisa mengajukan surat izin adopsi ke pihak pengurus panti kami, juga mengurus surat izin asuh ke pemerintahan setempat dan pihak berwajib. Kami juga harus mengecek keadaan ekonomi anda, apakah mampu untuk menghidupi anak kami. Setelah itu—"

Jongin dan Chanyeol menyimak penjelasan Baekhyun mengenai tata cara mengadopsi dengan baik.

Cukup rumit juga, pengurusan surat-surat itu membutuhkan waktu kira-kira satu minggu. Lalu masih ada pengecekan keadaan ekonomi dan rumah tinggal, belum lagi sang anak dan calon orangtua harus mendekatkan diri terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah itu sang anak boleh resmi diadopsi. Jongin memijit pelipisnya. Pekerjaannya bisa terbengkalai kalau begini caranya.

"Jangan khawatir, Jongin. Aku bisa mengurus semua suratnya. Yang perlu kau lakukan cuma bertemu si anak dan berkenalan." Chanyeol menyadari wajah frustrasi Jongin. Ia ingin menertawakan direktur muda itu, sebenarnya. Lihatlah, keningnya berkerut dan wajahnya cemas sekali.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia senang setiap kali ada yang mau mengadopsi. Anak-anaknya akan hidup lebih nyaman dan berkecukupan. Mereka juga bisa mendapat pendidikan yang bagus. Tapi Baekhyun juga sedih, karena itu berarti ia juga harus melepas satu anaknya.

"Nah, Jongin-ah. Sekarang berkelilinglah dan katakan padaku siapa yang mau kau adopsi."

Jongin sedang malas berkeliling. Jadi direktur tampan itu cuma mengedarkan pandangan saja, kalau-kalau ia menemukan anak yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dan mata Jongin terpaku pada seorang anak laki-laki kurus yang sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon. Anak itu sedang bersenandung kecil. Sesekali kepalanya bergerak pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lucu sekali.

Kim Jongin mengakui kalau dirinya baru saja –sedikit— terpesona.

Tanpa sadar, jari telunjuk Jongin mengarah pada anak manis yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon itu.

"Aku ingin mengadopsi dia. Siapa namanya?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jongin. Ia sendiri kaget, padahal cuma ingin bertanya siapa nama anak itu. Ia belum memutuskan akan mengadopsi siapa.

Baekhyun yang sedang memberi saran pada Chanyeol soal anak untuk diadopsi pun berhenti. Lalu mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum,"Sehun, namanya Oh Sehun. Sedari dulu memang suka menyendiri dan pemalu. Tidak banyak bicara juga. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang manis, loh. Sehun suka sekali menunjukkan _aegyo-_ nyapada kami. Belum ada yang bisa menandingi _aegyo_ lucu Sehun di sini."

Jongin masih diam memperhatikan anak itu yang baru ia ketahui bernama Sehun. Wajahnya manis. Rambut hitamnya tampak halus sekali. Badannya kurus. Sangat enak untuk dipeluk.

"Kalau kau mau mengadopsi dia, boleh sekali loh, Jongin. Dia anak yang penurut dan gampang diatur. Tidak akan membuatmu repot, kok." Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Suruh anak itu ke sini."

.

.

.

"Nah, Sehun. Perkenalkan, ini Kim Jongin. Seseorang yang mau mengadopsimu. Dan rekan kerjanya, Park Chanyeol."

Sehun, 17 tahun. Laki-laki manis pemalu yang memiliki kulit sangat putih.

Anak itu sekarang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang merangkul bahunya. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia tidak terbiasa berhadapan dengan orang selain anak-anak panti Cahaya Kasih dan Baekhyun.

"N-namaku... Oh Sehun..." ucapnya dengan kepala masih tertunduk.

Baekhyun mengusap-usap bahu Sehun dengan lembut, memberinya semangat. Agar anak itu mau untuk setidaknya mendongakkan kepala dan memandang wajah Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Chanyeol senyum-senyum saja daritadi. Menurutnya, Sehun yang malu-malu tampak menggemaskan.

Sedangkan Jongin, ia menatap pucuk kepala Sehun dengan tajam. Anak itu belum mau memandangnya. Kepalanya terus menunduk. Dan Jongin kurang suka dengan itu. Menurutnya, seseorang harus membuat _eye contact_ bila ingin berbicara dengan lawannya. Bukan menyembunyikan wajah seperti itu.

"Kau memperkenalkan diri pada siapa, huh? Tatap lawan bicaramu." Jongin berucap datar.

Baekhyun meringis sedikit karena nada datar Jongin, tapi ia tetap memberi semangat pada Sehun.

"Iya, Jongin benar. Tatap matanya, dan perkenalkan dirimu sekali lagi ya, Sehun-ah. Tidak apa, tidak perlu malu." Baekhyun kini menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun pelan.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Dan seketika kedua matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Jongin yang memandangnya intens.

"N-namaku Oh Sehun..." ulangnya.

Jongin mengangguk sekali.

"Kim Jongin. Dan ini Park Chanyeol." Ucapnya singkat.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung. Tapi malah tampak lucu di mata Jongin.

"Nah Sehun, Jongin ini ingin mengadopsimu. Hyung harap kau bisa baik-baik dengannya ya, semoga dengan ini kau juga bisa mendapat pendidikan yang lebih baik. Kau ingin jadi dokter kan? Hyung ingin sekali saat bertemu denganmu beberapa tahun lagi, Sehun sudah menggapai cita!"

Baekhyun berucap senang. Ia mengerti sekali impian Sehun untuk jadi dokter dan Baekhyun sangat mendukungnya.

Tapi Sehun malah menatap hyungnya sedih. "Hyung ingin Sehun pergi ya? Hyung tidak ingin Sehun di sini lagi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum,"Tidak, bukan begitu. Hyung sayang sekali pada Sehun, tapi kan Sehun punya cita-cita yang harus digapai. Sehun tidak bisa menggapainya kalau di sini terus. Oke? Tenang, Baekhyun hyung itu teman baiknya Chanyeol hyung. Kita masih bisa sering bertemu. Bagaimana?"

Di sisi lain sebenarnya ia takut pada Jongin. Tapi ia ingin jadi dokter. Itu cita-citanya sejak kecil.

Ah, mungkin Jongin orangnya memang begitu di awal. Tapi siapatahu mereka berdua malah bisa akrab dan bisa menjadi pasangan ayah-anak yang manis?

Semoga saja. Sehun mencoba berpikir positif.

Akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Karena Sehun sudah setuju, mari kita urus surat-suratnya!"

.

.

.

Setelah melewati satu minggu yang sulit, Sehun akhirnya bisa resmi diadopsi oleh Jongin.

Hari ini Kim Jongin akan menjemput Sehun ke panti asuhan Cahaya Kasih. Tadinya ia memaksa Chanyeol untuk ikut, tapi sahabatnya itu ada keperluan penting di kantor. Mau tidak mau Jongin berangkat sendirian.

"Yoona, aku akan datang terlambat. Ada urusan. Laporan minggu ini harus sudah ada di mejaku ketika aku sampai kantor. Laporan sebelumnya sudah harus jadi besok. Selamat bekerja."

Jongin menutup telepon secara sepihak tanpa memberi Yoona, sekretaris pribadinya kesempatan untuk berbicara. Setidaknya ia sudah mengabari kalau akan datang terlambat.

Direktur muda itu sudah rapi dengan setelan jas yang biasa ia pakai ke kantor. Memanaskan mobil, lalu segera berangkat.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Jongin di Cahaya Kasih, ternyata Sehun, Baekhyun, serta anak-anak panti yang lain sudah berkumpul di pintu gerbang panti asuhan.

Sehun tidak henti-hentinya berpelukan pada teman-teman pantinya. Baekhyun mengelus rambut Sehun dengan sayang.

Jongin memarkirkan mobil tidak jauh dari panti, lalu keluar menghampiri Sehun dan yang lainnya.

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Jongin yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Nah, Sehun, jemputanmu sudah datang. Jaga diri baik-baik ya, kami semua di sini akan sangaaaaat merindukan Sehun!"

Sehun memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Hyung dan yang lainnya juga baik-baik, ya. Jaga diri, jangan lupa istirahat dan banyak makan. Sehun pergi dulu."

Jongin memutar mata. Adegan ini terlihat seperti mereka akan berpisah selamanya saja.

"Sehun, ayo. Aku masih ada pekerjaan."

Dengan terpaksa Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun lalu melambaikan tangannya yang bebas. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menarik kopernya.

"Dah semua!"

.

.

.

Sejak sampai di apartemen mewah Jongin, Sehun terus menunduk. Tubuh kurusnya seakan menciut ketika dipandangi Jongin dengan intens seperti itu. Sedari tadi ia meremat ujung kaus belelnya, berharap dapat mengurangi kegugupan. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja. Ia tetap gugup.

"Sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi anak angkatku, Oh Sehun. Atau mungkin bisa kubilang Kim Sehun."

Sehun makin menunduk mendengar suara dingin ayah angkatnya.

"Kau tidak boleh memanggilku ayah kalau di rumah. Aku tidak ingin merasa tua. Aku ini masih 23 tahun."

Sehun refleks mendongak dan memiringkan kepala.

"Panggil aku... Daddy saja."

Sehun mengerutkan kening. Mulutnya membuka hendak berkomentar,"Itu panggilan macam apa—"

"Kau mau protes?"

Kepala Sehun kembali tertunduk. "T-tidak, D-daddy..."

Jongin mengangguk puas. "Bagus. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke kantor. Sekarang sudah pukul—" Jongin melirik jam tangan mahalnya,"sebelas. Aku jadi terlambat karena menjemputmu. Jaga dirimu sendiri."

Jongin langsung beranjak dan mengunci pintu apartemennya, kemudian menuju ke parkiran.

Ketika pintu apartemen ditutup, Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya, lalu menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak sanggup berhadapan lama-lama dengan Jongin. Tatapannya selalu membuat Sehun ciut.

Menggelengkan kepala, Sehun lalu berdiri dan menenteng tasnya. Tadinya ia berniat untuk menata baju, tapi Jongin belum menunjukkan kamar yang akan ia pakai. Jadi Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

Jadilah Sehun memilih untuk berkeliling apartemen barunya. Tempat tinggal yang rapi untuk ukuran orang sesibuk Jongin.

Jongin pastilah orang yang sangat suka bekerja, ia bahkan punya ruang kerja sendiri di apartemennya. Kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di atas meja kerja itu sudah cukup membuat Sehun pusing hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

Karena lelah selama satu jam berkeliling, Sehun akhirnya rebahan di sofa empuk ruang TV. Ia tidak tahu mau melakukan apa.

Uh, sebetulnya Sehun lapar. Sangat. Perutnya terasa cukup perih sekarang ini. Karena terlalu sibuk mengepak barang-barang, Sehun jadi tidak sarapan tadi pagi. Baekhyun sudah mengingatkannya untuk makan, padahal.

Sehun tidak berani mendekati dapur.

Terakhir kali ia menyentuh dapur itu, empat tahun yang lalu. Dan berakibat pada anak-anak panti lain yang tidak bisa makan selama tiga hari karena dapurnya dihancurkan Sehun.

Mulai hari itu, pihak panti asuhan melarang keras Sehun untuk mencapai dapur.

Ini apartemen Jongin. Sehun tentu tidak ingin mengacaukan dapur ayah angkatnya itu.

Tapi ia lapar sekali. Ini sudah hampir pukul satu siang dan itu berarti Sehun belum mengisi perutnya selama 16 jam lebih. Ugh.

Mau pesan makanan? Sehun tidak tahu caranya. Jongin juga tidak memberinya uang. Sehun juga tidak bisa keluar rumah mencari makanan karena pintu apartemen pasti dikunci Jongin.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Sehun harus memasak kalau ingin makan.

'Uh? Mungkin kalau cuma membuat ramen aku tidak akan membuat dapur jadi hancur kan?' batinnya.

Akhirnya dengan pikiran positif dan kenekatan, Sehun melangkah ke dapur apartemen Jongin.

Dapur yang begitu rapi dan tertata apik.

Sehun mulai menggrataki lemari penyimpanan makanan, mencari ramen instan. Dan anak manis itu mengerucutkan bibir kecewa karena hanya ada gula dan garam di dalam lemari. Ugh, Jongin pasti lama tidak belanja sampai ramen instan saja ia tidak punya.

Sehun mulai beralih ke kulkas. Berharap ia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan langsung jadi ia tidak perlu memasak.

Dan hasilnya mengecewakan.

Hanya ada kol, wortel, dan dua butir telur. Bahan-bahan yang jelas harus ia olah dulu baru bisa dimakan.

Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu. Berpikir, bagaimana caranya mengolah telur dan sayuran-sayuran ini tanpa mengacaukan dapur.

Tidak, jangan kompor. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyetel api pada benda itu.

Pandangan Sehun jatuh pada benda di bagian sudut dapur.

Microwave.

Aha! Ia bisa memasak telur menggunakan mug lalu memasukkannya ke dalam microwave. Baekhyun pernah membuat telur panggang dalam mug untuknya menggunakan benda sejenis itu, dan terlihat mudah sekali.

Dengan senyum bahagia, Sehun mengambil mug bergambar beruang yang sangat lucu di rak penyimpanan. Ia terkikik saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ternyata orang semacam Jongin punya mug dengan motif anak-anak.

Dua butir telur dipecah Sehun lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mug. Kemudian anak itu mengaduknya dengan sendok sampai bagian kuning dan putihnya tercampur. Agar tidak terlalu hambar, Sehun menambahkan garam.

Nah, jadi sudah. Tinggal memasukkan mug ini ke dalam microwave kemudian ia bisa makan. Yeay!

Tetapi Sehun menemui kesulitan setelah memasukkan mug ke microwave. Ia kan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyetel alat ini.

Ah, tapi waktu itu Baekhyun tinggal memutar putaran yang bertuliskan angka ini kok. Jadi Sehun memutarnya asal dan berdoa semoga dia tidak salah.

Selesai!

Sehun tersenyum senang kemudian kembali ke sofa ruang TV untuk menunggu makanannya jadi.

Tanpa sadar, ia malah tertidur. Melupakan makanan yang ia buat di microwave.

.

.

.

DUAR!

Tubuh Sehun terlonjak kaget. Pusing menyerang kepalanya karena bangun tiba-tiba.

Huh? apa barusan dia mendengar suara ledakan ya? Lalu, bau ini—

"ASTAGA!"

Sehun langsung lompat dari sofa dan lari terbirit-birit menuju dapur. Bagaimana ia bisa tertidur dan melupakan telur dalam mugnya?! Sehun tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana rupa dapur Jongin sekarang.

Dan mata Sehun yang tergolong sipit itu terbelalak lebar begitu sampai dapur.

Microwave yang ia gunakan tadi terbakar. Beberapa sisinya ada yang meleleh karena kepanasan. Mug beruang itu sudah pecah dan jatuh ke lantai. Ada sisa-sisa seperti abu dari dalam mug, pastilah itu telurnya yang sudah gosong keseluruhan. Dinding di sekitar microwave ikut menghitam.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Cepat-cepat Sehun mengambil ember lalu berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengisinya dengan air.

BYUR!

Air seember itu langsung diguyurkannya ke microwave yang tadinya berapi itu.

Sehun langsung jatuh dan terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia lega sekaligus cemas.

Lega karena untunglah tidak sampai membakar satu apartemen, dan cemas akan reaksi Jongin.

Matilah ia.

Jongin sudah pasti marah.

Sehun menutup seluruh wajahnya sedih dan memarahi kecerobohan dirinya sendiri. Saking takutnya, Sehun sampai tidak ada niatan terbesit untuk membereskan kekacauan ini.

Sudah pukul lima sore. Empat jam ia tertidur.

Jongin akan pulang jam berapa, Sehun tidak tahu. Tapi dipastikan ia akan langsung kena hukuman begitu daddynya kembali nanti.

.

.

.

Jongin masuk ke apartemennya dengan wajah lelah. Gara-gara tadi ia masuk kerja terlambat karena menjemput Sehun, pekerjaannya jadi menumpuk.

Niatan untuk segera mandi dan tidur jadi batal karena Jongin samar-samar mencium bau yang aneh begitu memasuki ruang tamu. Bau... entahlah. Seperti bau gosong?

Mata Jongin seketika membola. Ia segera berlari ke arah dapur, tempat yang paling memungkinkan terbentuknya api.

Sesampainya di dapur, Jongin tercengang.

Dapur kesayangannya bagai sehabis menjadi lokasi kebakaran. Dindingnya gosong di beberapa bagian, pintu microwavenya putus dengan menyedihkan, genangan air di lantai, dan—apa itu pecahan dari mug beruang kesayangannya?!

Jongin menggeram marah. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari sosok yang dapat dipastikan menyebabkan semua ini.

"KIM SEHUN!" teriaknya.

Tubuh Sehun langsung muncul perlahan dari celah kulkas Jongin. Saking tingginya kulkas, bisa menyembunyikan seorang remaja kurus yang rupanya bersembunyi di antara celah kulkas dan meja dapur itu.

Sehun menunduk dalam. Entah sudah keberapa kali tatapan Jongin membuatnya ciut seketika hari ini.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Suara dingin Jongin memenuhi dapur yang berantakan itu.

Sehun makin menunduk. "M—Maaf, Daddy... Sehun lapar, tapi tidak tahu cara pesan makanan. Lalu Sehun—"

"Apa aku menanyakan alasanmu?"

Jongin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuknya.

Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Sehun. Anak itu takut, ia sudah membuat Jongin marah. Ia merutuki kenekatannya memasak dan kecerobohannya karena sampai tertidur.

"M-maaf Daddy, Sehun akan bereskan—"

"Kau tidur di luar." ucap Jongin final.

Sehun berkedip bingung. Tubuhnya belum bergerak dari posisinya semula.

"Apa kurang jelas? . ." ulang Jongin.

Sehun merengut. Ia tahu kesalahannya fatal. Tapi Jongin tidak mungkin serius dengan perkataan terakhirnya itu kan? Eh tapi—

Karena gemas sekaligus kesal, Jongin menyeret pergelangan tangan Sehun kuat. Sampai ada bekas merah disekelilingnya.

"D-daddy, mau ke mana—"

"Kau bisa dengar kan tadi aku bicara apa?"

Oh tidak. Jongin benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

Baru saja mau membantah, Jongin sudah menyeret Sehun sampai depan pintu apartemen. Mendorong tubuh kurus Sehun paksa hingga keluar.

"Anak nakal sepertimu perlu diberi pelajaran."

"T-tapi Daddy..."

BRAK.

Pintu ditutup kasar Jongin dari dalam.

Sehun kira Jongin tidak benar-benar tega membuangnya ke luar. Tapi perkiraannya salah.

Sehun manyun. Air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Isakan-isakan kecil tercipta dari mulut mungilnya.

Di luar dingin sekali. Apalagi Sehun hanya memakai selembar kaus tipis dan celana pendek.

Anak manis itu menekuk dan mendekatkan kakinya ke dada lalu melipat tangannya, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dengan harapan udara dingin yang menusuknya sedikit berkurang. Wajahnya ia benamkan dalam-dalam pada lipatan tangannya.

"Hiks... maafkan Sehun, Daddy... Sehun benar-benar tidak sengaja... hiks..."

Sehun meracau dalam lipatan tangannya. Isakannya makin keras. Ia merasa bersalah sekali pada Jongin. Gara-gara dirinya, dapur Jongin yang rapi itu jadi hancur berantakan.

Lelah menangis, kedinginan, dan dengan perut yang perih, Sehun akhirnya jatuh tertidur di kursi panjang depan apartemen Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin membanting pintu kasar lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Ia sungguh marah.

Ia sedang dipusingkan karena pekerjaan, dan Sehun baru saja merusak dapur kesayangannya. Itu menambah pikirannya.

Mungkin karena efek lelah, Jongin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan Sehun di luar sana. Mau dia kedinginan, kelaparan, atau apapun, terserah.

Biar saja, sebagai peringatan untuknya.

Dengan gusar, Jongin melangkah ke kamarnya dan langsung membanting dirinya sendiri di ranjang. Menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan. Mengabaikan kemeja dan jas kerja yang masih menempel di tubuh, lelaki itu mencoba terlelap.

.

.

.

Pukul 2 dini hari.

"Ugh..."

Jongin memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Badannya terasa remuk, dan lengket pula. Padahal biasanya sebelum tidur Jongin selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mandi dan bersih-bersih, bagaimanapun situasinya.

Kemudian direktur yang masih lengkap dengan jas kerjanya itu terbangun dengan kaget. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya cepat.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba mengingat mengapa ia bisa tertidur masih dengan jas dan pakaian kantor di tubuh.

Otaknya memutar kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Di mana ia membentak Sehun, lalu menyuruhnya tidur di luar—

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan!"

Direktur muda itu langsung lompat dari kasurnya dan berlari ke depan pintu kemudian membuka kuncinya dengan tergesa.

Setelah kunci terbuka, pintu ia dorong dengan kasar.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Jongin membuat hatinya mencelos. Seonggok tubuh kurus yang menggigil di atas kursi panjang tertidur dengan gelisah. Matanya bengkak dan ada jejak-jejak air mata yang mengering di pipi.

Jongin merasa buruk. Sehun tidak mungkin baik-baik saja setelah terangin-angin di luar selama 6 jam. Apalagi dia hanya memakai pakaian tipis.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan membopongnya masuk apartemen. Pintu Jongin tutup dengan kaki, kemudian ia segera menuju kamar.

Tubuh kurus Sehun dibaringkannya di ranjang. Jongin sangat ingat ia belum sempat bersih-bersih kamar sebelah yang seharusnya digunakan Sehun, jadi ia baringkan di ranjang kamarnya.

Jongin langsung menyelimuti Sehun sampai dada, setidaknya ia harus membuat Sehun tidak kedinginan lagi.

Nafas anak itu berat, seperti sesak. Dan ketika Jongin memegang dahi Sehun, tepat seperti perkiraannya, itu panas.

Direktur tampan itu mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Sehun sakit di hari pertama menetap di apartemennya. Dan ini semua jelas salah Jongin.

Sehun harus sudah sembuh besok pagi kalau tidak ingin repot. Jongin tidak bisa seenaknya izin merawat anak itu karena pekerjaan di kantor sedang gila-gilanya.

Direktur muda itu langsung saja menuju kotak obat di kamar mandi. Mengacak-acaknya, mencari obat penurun demam. Jongin tidak yakin juga ia masih punya persediaan obat itu. Kotak obatnya sudah lama tidak ia lengkapi, lagipula Jongin juga jarang sakit.

Dan benar saja.

Jongin tidak menemukan satu pun tablet atau kapsul yang berfungsi untuk menurunkan demam.

Uh, ini jam 2 pagi.

Ia harus mencari obat untuk Sehun, dan juga memberinya makanan. Jongin sedikit merasa kasihan juga pada anaknya yang manis itu. Ia pasti belum makan dari kemarin. Direktur muda itu meringis membayangkan betapa nyerinya perut Sehun karena tidak diisi.

Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, Jongin lalu menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya, berniat pergi ke apotek 24 jam.

Sebelum berangkat, Jongin mendekati tubuh Sehun yang tergeletak lemas di ranjangnya. Diusapnya rambut halus Sehun, dan entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, pipi Sehun yang merah muda karena suhu tubuh tinggi itu juga ikut dikecupnya.

"Cepat sehat ya. Dan maafkan daddy." ucapnya singkat.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Jongin segera berlari menuju parkiran mobil dan menjalankan kendaraan tersebut dalam kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

Apotek 24 jam paling dekat yang Jongin ketahui berjarak 7 kilometer dari apartemennya. Jalanan yang sepi membuat Jongin dengan leluasa ngebut dan dapat sampai dalam waktu 20 menit.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya lalu langsung saja masuk ke apotek.

"Aku beli obat penurun demam." ucapnya singkat pada apoteker yang sedang berjaga.

Sang apoteker mengangguk singkat lalu memberikan barang yang diinginkan Jongin.

Setelah mendapat yang ia butuhkan, Jongin langsung berlari kembali ke mobilnya.

Sekarang ia perlu mencari makanan.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya. Uh, sekarang jam setengah tiga pagi. Restoran mana yang masih buka? Apalagi ia sedang butuh sup panas, bukan sembarang makanan.

Jongin memutar otak. Mau tidak mau ia harus membuat sup sendiri. Tapi bagaimana? Dapurnya kan sedang kacau.

Dan Jongin tiba-tiba saja teringat Chanyeol. Oknum yang memulai semua ini. Pencipta perjanjian paling konyol yang pernah Jongin tahu. Yang menyebabkan Sehun terseret dalam kehidupannya. Park Chanyeol harus membayar semua ini.

Direktur itu langsung menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya dan melajukan mobil.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, Jongin, ini jam 3 pagi!"

Chanyeol mengomel. Kedua matanya masih terpejam. Acara tidurnya baru saja diganggu oleh gedoran pintu tak sabaran yang memekakkan telinga. Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan, tentu saja Jongin.

Atasan Chanyeol di kantor itu cuma memandang malas sang pemilik rumah yang masih sibuk mengomelinya.

"Chanyeol, aku pinjam dapurmu. Ini darurat. Tolonglah." Ucap Jongin singkat. Nadanya agak khawatir yang membuat Chanyeol cukup paham kalau Jongin memang sedang butuh.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan omelannya dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia bergeser memberi celah agar Jongin bisa masuk ke apartemennya.

Jongin langsung melesat ke dapur apartemen Chanyeol dan melipat lengan kemeja sampai siku.

Chanyeol menutup pintu lalu mengikuti Jongin. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di meja makan yang memang menyatu dengan dapur, memandang Jongin yang sibuk menggrataki isi kulkasnya.

Wow. Chanyeol pasti baru belanja. Isi kulkasnya lengkap sekali.

Jongin tersenyum puas, lalu mulai memilih-milih bahan yang ia butuhkan.

Jamur, daun bawang, kentang, kol, wortel, tomat, dan kacang polong berjejer dengan rapih. Kemudian Jongin mengambil panci lalu memanaskan air, menyiapkan sendok sup, talenan kayu, dan pisau. Lalu bak koki profesional, direktur tampan itu mengiris-iris bawang dan memotong sayuran hingga bunyi 'tok tok' kecil dari gesekan talenan dan pisau terdengar.

Chanyeol hanya menguap dan menonton acara masak Jongin dengan wajah blank. Ia harus meminta penjelasan pada atasannya itu besok dan minta naik gaji untuk mengganti bahan-bahan kulkasnya.

"Kau ini mau membuat apa sih, Jongin? Dan aku sangat mengerti kalau kau ini workaholic kelas atas. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau masih bekerja jam segini. Apalagi kau masih memakai kemeja yang sama seperti yang terakhir kulihat di kantor tadi." ucap Chanyeol. Ia memang mengantuk berat, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk berkata demikian sejak melihat Jongin masih dengan kemeja di depan pintu apartemennya.

Jongin cuek saja dan tetap fokus pada racikan bumbunya dalam panci.

Chanyeol kesal tapi ia terlalu ngantuk untuk kembali mengomeli Jongin. Jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk diam saja dan melihat punggung Jongin yang sibuk mondar-mandir.

.

.

.

Jongin selesai satu jam kemudian. Ia menatap puas hasil masakannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam rantang makanan yang ia ambil asal dari rak piring milik Chanyeol. Jongin memasak cukup banyak untuk Sehun dan dirinya sendiri, tentu saja.

Selesai berkemas, Jongin lalu melirik Chanyeol yang suaranya tidak ia dengar sejak sejam yang lalu. Tertidur rupanya.

Direktur itu berdecak lalu mencabut satu sticky notes yang tertempel di kulkas. Kemudian ia menulis pesan.

 _Terimakasih atas pinjaman dapurnya. Untuk isi kulkasmu, bilang saja kau minta ganti berapa._

Selesai menulis, Jongin menempelkan sticky notes oranye tersebut ke dahi Chanyeol. Direktur muda itu segera keluar apartemen dan menuju parkiran untuk pulang. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai apartemen Jongin, dan ia harus ke kantor pukul tujuh. Sebaiknya Jongin cepat. Kasihan juga Sehun karena menahan lapar dari kemarin.

.

.

.

"Sehun-a..."

"Umh?"

Tidur Sehun agak terusik karena usapan di kepalanya yang pening.

"Bangunlah sebentar. Kau harus minum obat, lalu makan."

Sehun membuka matanya yang berat perlahan. Huh? seingatnya tadi ia tidur di luar? Tapi sekarang ia sudah di dalam kamar. Apa Jongin membawanya masuk?

"Bangunlah sebentar. Minum obat lalu makan." ulang Jongin.

Sehun agak bingung bangun-bangun langsung disuruh minum obat dan makan. Tapi sepertinya ia memang sedang butuh obat dan makanan karena kepalanya pusing, badannya terasa panas, perutnya juga makin perih daripada kemarin.

Berusaha bangun, Sehun menarik seprei untuk dijadikannya tumpuan.

Menyadari kesulitan anak manis itu, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun.

Tapi tarikan tangannya terlalu kuat, malah membuat anaknya jatuh dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Jongin gelagapan lalu melepas pelukannya cepat-cepat. Kemudian ia berdeham canggung.

"U-uh maaf. Ini, minum obat. Kalau sudah sini kusuapi makan."

Sehun cemberut. Ia tidak suka obat berwujud tablet seperti yang disodorkan Jongin. Ia lebih memilih obat dengan jenis sirup yang tidak pahit dan memiliki bermacam rasa.

"Tidak mau obat seperti itu." ucap anak manis itu. Ia menggeleng.

Tatapan Jongin yang tadinya lembut berubah datar. "Pilih kucium atau minum obat ini?"

He?

Tentu saja Sehun lebih memilih cium.

Lebih baik dia dicium oleh daddynya yang dingin tapi tampan ini. Kan lumayan daripada harus menelan obat yang pahit. Bibir Jongin pasti rasanya manis. Jadi ia tidak perlu merasakan pahit.

"Cium." ucap Sehun tanpa sadar.

Jongin agak tersentak. Ia kan berbicara begitu untuk mengancam Sehun. Tapi ia kaget anaknya itu malah menjawab sesuatu yang tidak diduganya.

Tapi Jongin menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan wajahnya yang tetap datar. Kalau Sehun minta cium, tidak masalah juga sih. Bibir Sehun yang tipis, basah, dan merah muda itu begitu menggoda untuk dicium. Ia tidak akan rugi.

Dengan santai, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun yang kemerahan karena suhu tubuhnya.

Sehun memasang wajah bingung. Daddy mau ngapain ya? Dekat-dekat begitu?

Baru sadar akan jawaban kontroversialnya barusan, Sehun kaget. Lalu menjauhkan wajah Jongin dengan mendorong dadanya pelan.

"U-uh, maksud Sehun, minum obat saja, Daddy." ucap anak itu malu. Sehun merutuki mulutnya yang berbicara sembarangan.

Jongin berdecak. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, dan ia bisa meraih bibir Sehun.

Tapi kenapa ia malah merasa kesal ya, karena tidak jadi mencium Sehun? Entahlah. Jongin tidak mau memusingkan itu.

Sesuai permintaan Sehun, Jongin menyodorkan obat tersebut ke depan mulut anak manis itu. Dengan ragu-ragu Sehun membuka mulutnya.

Obat berbentuk tablet tersebut memasuki mulut Sehun. Dahinya mengernyit karena pahit dan Jongin dengan sigap memberinya air putih.

"Kalau sudah, ayo buka mulut lagi. Kau harus makan yang panas-panas. Kalau sudah berkeringat, pasti akan lebih baik"

Sehun bisa apa selain menurut? Langsung saja mulutnya ia buka dan membiarkan Jongin mencekokinya dengan... sup? Ya, Sehun pikir itu sup. Tapi entah rasanya enak atau tidak, lidahnya terasa hambar.

Selesai makan semangkuk sup, perut Sehun cukup membaik. Nyerinya berangsur hilang.

"Pusing?" tanya Jongin. Diusapnya pucuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

Anak itu mengangguk pelan.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Mandi air hangat saja ya? Kau akan merasa lebih baik. Ayo kubantu berjalan."

Direktur tampan itu memapah Sehun sampai kamar mandi, lalu mulai mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat.

"Mandi sendiri atau dimandikan?" tawar Jongin.

Sebenarnya Sehun mau sekali dimandikan. Semalaman tidur di kursi kayu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk punggungnya. Badannya terasa remuk. Ia sedang tidak ingin banyak bergerak.

Tapi masa iya dimandikan betulan?

"Uh, sendiri saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"I-iya."

"Ya sudah. Pakai bathrobe putih itu begitu kau selesai, jangan keluar dengan telanjang. Baju akan ku ambilkan, kau tinggal pakai, lalu kita sarapan."

Jongin langsung keluar kamar mandi begitu mengatakan itu. Ia juga perlu bebersih diri.

Sehun terdiam sebentar kemudian menghela nafas. Pakaiannya ia tanggalkan satu per satu. Kemudian perlahan Sehun memasukkan kakinya ke dalam bathtub berisi air hangat itu.

Seluruh tubuhnya ia tenggelamkan ke dalam air hangat yang nyaman itu. Benar kata Jongin, ia merasa lebih baik setelah memasuki air.

Air hangat yang nyaman ini seakan melunturkan segala sakit dan pegal dari tubuh Sehun. Ia membersihkan diri dengan damai.

Merasa sudah cukup, Sehun berdiri dan keluar dari bathtub.

Dan sesuai perintah Jongin, Sehun keluar kamar mandi memakai bathrobe putih yang sangat kebesaran di tubuh kurusnya.

Pemandangan pertama yang Sehun lihat begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi adalah, Jongin yang sedang shirtless.

Tidak pakai atasan.

Hanya celana bahan yang bahkan belum dikaitkan ritsluitingnya.

Jongin tampak sedang sibuk bertukar pesan di ponselnya. Wajahnya serius sekali. Pasti soal pekerjaan.

Sehun tidak tahu daddynya mandi di mana sampai sudah wangi seperti itu. Tapi bukan itu yang Sehun pikirkan.

Perut kotak-kotak berwarna coklat milik Jongin itu menyita perhatian Sehun.

Matanya tidak berkedip memandangi perut itu. Lama-kelamaan pipi Sehun merona.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jongin mengalihkan pandangan. "Oh? Sudah selesai ya?"

Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari perut Jongin lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Pakai baju itu. Aku mengambil asal dari kopermu."

Sweater biru dan celana khaki.

Darimana Jongin tahu pakaian favorit Sehun?

Anak itu mengangguk lagi dan mengambil pakaian yang diambil Jongin.

Saat akan membuka bathrobenya, Sehun berhenti. Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh. Dan tetap diam pada posisinya, seolah menunggu Sehun membuka pakaiannya.

Sehun malu."Uh... Aku akan ganti di dalam kamar mandi."

Jongin langsung sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menarik tangan Sehun sebelum anak itu masuk kamar mandi. "Tidak, tidak. Ganti di sini saja. Daddy tunggu di luar."

Direktur itu langsung meraih kemeja dan jas yang belum sempat ia pakai. Lalu cepat-cepat ke luar kamar.

.

.

.

Sehun langsung keluar begitu selesai memakai bajunya. Dan seperti apa kata Jongin, daddynya itu menunggu tepat di depan pintu. Sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantor lengkapnya.

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Sehun di depannya.

"Kita sarapan. Daddy gendong ya." ucapnya singkat.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin langsung mengangkat tubuh kurus anak manis itu.

Sehun agak kaget. "Ung, Daddy... Sehun masih bisa jalan sendiri—"

"Diam."

Sehun mengunci bibirnya rapat. Ia sebenarnya malu digendong-gendong model seperti ini. Seperti pengantin baru pada film yang ia lihat di laptop Baekhyun saja.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Daripada Jongin marah. Lagipula digendong seperti ini enak. Huehue. Batin Sehun ngelantur

Sampai di ruang makan, Jongin menarik kursi dan duduk.

Sehun? Tentu saja ia taruh di atasnya. Alias dipangku. Jongin terlalu malas untuk menempatkan anak manis itu di kursi lain.

Dan itu berefek pada pipi Sehun yang sudah merah muda bertambah merah.

"Uhh... Daddy, Sehun akan ke kursi yang lain—"

"Diam."

Sehun sudah tidak bisa protes apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya pasrah saja saat Jongin meraih mangkuk dan mulai menyuapinya makanan seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tapi yang membuat Sehun tambah malu adalah, Jongin juga ikut menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya sendiri. Mereka bahkan menggunakan sendok yang sama. Tidak tahu juga mengapa, tapi perbuatan Jongin yang satu ini membuat pipi Sehun memanas. Apalagi Sehun bisa merasakan sisa mulut Jongin yang tertinggal di sendok. Uh.

Sehun tahu kok Jongin juga manusia biasa yang butuh sarapan, tapi kan ia sedang flu? Kenapa tidak pakai sendok lain? Kalau Jongin tertular lalu ikut sakit siapa yang repot? Begitulah pemikiran yang ada di otak polos Sehun.

Tapi Jongin tetap makan dengan cuek sambil membaca artikel pada ponselnya. Sesekali ia menghentak tubuh Sehun ketika tubuh kurus itu melorot perlahan dari pangkuannya.

Uh, selangkangan Jongin kuat sekali.

"Nanti kau ikut ke kantor saja ya. Setidaknya ada yang menjagamu."

Eh? Sehun berkedip-kedip lucu. Kemudian mengangguk menurut. Daripada ia kelaparan dan sendirian seperti kemarin, lebih baik ikut daddynya saja.

"Ayo berangkat. Kau mau digendong sampai parkiran atau jalan sendiri?" Jongin bertanya setelah membereskan alat makan.

"B-berjalan saja, Daddy."

"Terserah. Ayo cepat, nanti terlambat."

Sehun mengangguk. Lalu berdiri dari pangkuan Jongin dan mulai berjalan.

"Tunggu—" Jongin menghentikan langkah Sehun yang memandangnya bingung. Lalu meraih ponselnya dari saku, dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor. Sehun tebak daddynya akan menelepon seseorang.

Dan benar.

"Tolong bereskan dapurku. Harus sudah selesai ketika aku pulang kantor nanti."

.

.

.

Selesai memarkirkan mobil dengan sempurna, Jongin segera keluar diikuti Sehun di sebelahnya.

Sebetulnya Sehun malu berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin seperti ini. Sedari tadi orang-orang yang dilewatinya berbisik-bisik, pasti merasa asing dengan kehadirannya.

Sedangkan Jongin cuek saja, mengabaikan tingkah karyawan-karyawannya yang tidak penting itu. Selama mereka tidak mengganggu atau mengusiknya, Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan.

Namun ternyata ada satu—oh tidak, dua karyawan wanita yang dengan berani mendekati Jongin.

"Um, maaf, Sajang-nim. Siapa yang anda bawa itu? Anda memungutnya dari mana?"

"Haaaa siapa anak ini, Sajang-nim? Terlihat kumal, tidak cocok bila bersama Sajang-nim!"

Heuh. Kalau sudah ada yang mengusik begini, Jongin jadi kesal.

Yang tadinya hanya tatapan biasa, kini sudah berubah menjadi tatapan dingin. Dua karyawan wanita itu agak menyesal bertanya pada Sajang-nim terhormat mereka itu. Buktinya, keduanya mundur dengan perlahan.

"Dia ini putraku. Dan bisakah kalian tidak menghinanya seperti tadi? Mau dipecat?" ucap Jongin. Nadanya santai. Tapi tatapannya justru sebaliknya, menusuk.

Dua karyawan wanita itu kaget dengan jawaban Jongin. Tapi lalu keduanya langsung membungkuk maaf dan segera pergi dari situ, daripada amarah Sajang-nimnya tersulut.

Beberapa karyawan yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut menganga tak percaya. Ada juga beberapa karyawan wanita yang gigit jari kecewa karena fakta bahwa Sajang-nim yang sangat mereka gilai ternyata sudah punya putra.

"Putra? Sudah sebesar itu? Tapi setahuku Jongin Sajang-nim itu baru 23 tahun! Lalu ia punya putra sewaktu umur berapa? Woah, daebak!"

"Tapi aku belum pernah dengar kalau Sajang-nim sudah menikah..."

"Apa sebetulnya itu keponakannya ya?"

"Setahuku Sajang-nim itu anak tunggal! Keponakan darimana huh?"

"Huhuhuh padahal aku sudah mengincar Sajang-nim sejak lama... huks..."

"Iya... Sajang-nim, kau tega pada kami, para fans yang siap untuk menjadi istrimu!"

Dan blablabla Jongin tidak peduli. Telinganya masih sangat sehat jadi jangan kira ia tidak mendengar semua itu.

Sedangkan Sehun, anak itu menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia berusaha tidak peduli dan mengekori langkah panjang Jongin.

"Selamat pagi, Sajang-nim."

Jongin mengangguk sekali. Itu Yoona, sekretarisnya. Orang paling normal di kantor ini, menurut Jongin. Itulah sebabnya Yoona diangkat menjadi sekretaris.

"Laporan yang anda sebutkan kemarin sudah saya antar ke meja kerja anda. Silakan diperiksa dan hubungi saya bila ada yang kurang pas untuk Sajang-nim." ucap Yoona dengan sopan. Sesaat kemudian sekretaris cantik itu tertarik dengan gumpalan rambut yang berdiri di belakang Jongin. "um, kalau boleh saya bertanya, anda membawa siapa, Sajang-nim? Kekasih anda? Ia lucu sekali!" lalu seketaris itu tersenyum.

Jongin menggeleng. Ternyata Yoona lebih parah. "Bukan, dia Sehun, putraku. Sehun, ini Yoona, sekretaris pribadi Daddy. Dan tegakkan kepalamu, apa tidak pegal, huh?"

Sehun lalu menegakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang kakak cantik yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Anak itu balas tersenyum tipis lalu membungkuk kecil,"Selamat pagi, Noona. Oh—maksudku, Kim Sehun imnida."

Yoona memekik kecil. "Uwaaah, manisnya! Kalau Noona tidak sibuk, kapan-kapan Noona traktir ya? Sehun suka apa? Nanti Noona belikan!"

Sehun tersenyum senang. Sejenak melupakan sakitnya. Noona ini baik sekali, berbeda dengan karyawan Jongin yang lain.

"Ye, Noona. Terimakasih banyak atas ajakannya."

Jongin menyela tiba-tiba. "Maaf, Yoona, tapi Sehun sedang sakit. Aku perlu membawanya istirahat di ruanganku. Kau bisa mengobrol dengannya saat ia sudah sehat."

Yoona membulatkan mulutnya. "Sehun sakit? Ya ampun, kasihan sekali! Silakan dibawa kalau begitu, Sajang-nim. Istirahat yang baik ya, Sehun-ie, semoga kau cepat sembuh! Saya permisi, Sajang-nim!"

Kemudian Yoona membungkuk kecil lalu pergi dari hadapan Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin tidak ingin ada yang menginterupsi perjalanannya ke ruangan kerja lagi karena Sehun terlihat tambah pusing. Sampai—

"Wow wow coba lihat pasangan baru ini, manis sekali..."

Suara Chanyeol yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Jongin muncul.

Direktur itu mendelik,"Kau diamlah."

Sehun kembali menunduk. Chanyeol meneliti penampilan anak itu dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian mengangguk-angguk kecil. Sehun lucu sekali, sih. Tapi...

"Ya ampun Kim Jongin, kau itu benar-benar ayah yang kejam." Chanyeol berkomentar. Ia menggelengkan kepala melihat penampilan Sehun yang hanya memakai sweater yang agak pudar dan celana khaki lusuh selutut.

Jongin mengerutkan kening heran,"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol berdecak,"Kau tidak lihat pakaian Sehun? Itu sudah usang, Jong! Belikan dia pakaian yang banyak sana! Kau bahkan bisa beli toko bajunya sekalian untuk Sehun."

Jongin sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sehun. Diamatinya tubuh itu dari kaki sampai kepala.

Sehun yang malu dipandangi seperti itu menunduk. Tatapan Jongin sangat tajam, seakan bisa menembus tubuhnya saja.

Iya sih, warna bajunya memang sudah agak pudar. Tapi menurut Jongin, Sehun tetap manis kok.

Lalu Jongin beralih pada Chanyeol.

"Sehun saja tidak minta. Kenapa jadi kau yang ribut?" ucapnya, datar.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Terserah kau saja. Oh hei, kau berhutang cerita padaku tentang semalam. Kau juga harus menaikkan gajiku sebagai bayaran isi kulkas. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa saja yang kau ambil."

Jongin memutar mata. "Nanti saja. Sehun sakit, kasihan. Aku harus mengantarnya ke ruanganku."

Chanyeol seketika membulatkan mata,"Baru satu hari di apartemenmu dan Sehun sudah sakit? Tsk. Kau ini memang kejam. Sehun, kau diapakan Jongin? Kalau orang ini macam-macam padamu, katakan saja pada hyung! Akan hyung laporkan nanti."

Sehun tersenyum lemah. "Tidak kok, Sehun cuma lelah. Terimakasih, Chanyeol hyung."

Hati Jongin agak berdenyut mengingat dirinya yang dengan kejam memarahi Sehun tadi malam, bahkan menyuruhnya tidur di luar. Ia merasa sangat buruk.

"Ayo, Sehun. Kau harus istirahat. Chanyeol, kembalilah bekerja. Kalau sampai laporan tidak selesai, awas kau."

Chanyeol memutar mata. "Oh, Jongin kau perhatian sekali. Ya sudah sana. Sehun-ieee, cepat sembuh, Nak!"

"Ne, hyung..."

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu ruang kerja super luasnya dan membiarkan Sehun masuk.

Sehun yang tadinya loyo sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya begitu melihat ruangan Jongin.

Sungguh, ruang kerja Jongin di kantor bagaikan apartemen ke-duanya.

Kamar mandi lengkap dengan _shower_ air panas dan _bathtub_ , _single bed_ dengan bantal serta selimut, sofa panjang yang bisa dialih-fungsikan menjadi ranjang, televisi plasma 65 inchi yang menempel pada dinding, perpustakaan kecil yang penuh buku, dan yang utama, meja kerja panjang dan kursi kebesaran milik Jongin tampak memenuhi ruangan 10x10 meter tersebut.

Tempat ini benar-benar ruangan pribadi milik Jongin yang tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Untuk bertemu klien pun, direktur muda itu menggunakan ruangan lain yang memang khusus untuk menemui klien.

Di antara semua penghuni kantor, hanya Chanyeol dan Yoona—sekretaris pribadinya— saja yang diizinkan memasuki ruang kerja Jongin.

Alasannya simpel, Chanyeol itu bukan orang lain untuk Jongin, ia sahabat baiknya. Kalau Yoona, berhubung ia seorang sekretaris pribadi, akan repot kalau menyuruhnya bertemu di luar. Yoona diwajibkan untuk sering menemui Jongin untuk mengingatkan soal rapat dan jadwal bertemu klien. Akan lebih mudah bila sekretaris itu menemui Jongin langsung di ruangan kerja pribadinya.

Karena sering lembur, Jongin membutuhkan ruangan seperti ruang kerjanya yang sekarang ini. Setidaknya ia bisa istirahat setelah lelah berkutat dengan pekerjaan.

Dengan kaku, Jongin menuntun Sehun yang linglung ke ranjang single di ujung ruangan.

"Kau tidur saja di sini sampai pekerjaanku selesai. Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu di apartemen. Dapur juga sedang dibenahi, kau pasti terganggu. Kalau lapar, bilang ya."

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Kepalanya pening, meskipun tidak separah tadi malam. Ia ingin berbaring sekarang juga. Tapi sebelum itu—

"D-daddy... Sehun minta maaf, ya. Gara-gara Sehun, dapur kesayangan Daddy jadi berantakan. Sehun benar-benar minta maaf. Lain kali Sehun akan berhati-hati."

Sehun bergumam parau. Ia belum meminta maaf pada Jongin secara lengkap. Saat akan meminta maaf kemarin, perkataannya sudah dipotong.

Jongin cuma berdehem kecil. "Tidak apa. Sekarang, tidur."

Karena sudah terlalu pusing, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk terlelap. Anak itu langsung pulas.

Jongin menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan melanjutkan kerjaan.

.

.

.

"Ung.."

Sehun berdengung kecil sebelum membuka matanya. Ia terlihat bingung. Otaknya masih memproses tentang ada di mana ia sekarang, sekarang jam berapa, sudah berapa lama ia tidur, dan hal lain.

Oh, Sehun ingat sekarang. Ia berada di atas ranjang ruang kerja Jongin. Melirik pada jam dinding di tengah ruangan, ternyata pukul lima sore. Cukup lama juga ia tidur.

Sehun melirik ke meja kerja Jongin. Daddynya itu masih serius mengetik sejak tadi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jongin jadi menoleh ke arah Sehun. Dan anak itu langsung gelagapan.

Jongin menarik kursinya dan berdiri. Lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun yang terduduk di kasur.

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sehun berkedip lucu lalu mengangguk,"Sehun sudah membaik. Terimakasih, Daddy."

Jongin menghela nafas lega. "Baguslah."

Lalu tidak ada percakapan lagi. Jongin kembali ke meja kerjanya dan Sehun hanya berguling-guling di kasur. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Jongin sesekali melirik punggung Sehun yang berbaring. Ia masih merasa bersalah karena membuat Sehun jadi sakit. Tapi gengsi juga untuk minta maaf.

Jadi daripada minta maaf, Jongin berencana untuk menebus kesalahannya dengan cara membuat Sehun senang. Misalnya... mengajaknya jalan-jalan, mungkin?

"Besok kalau kau sudah sehat, kita pergi belanja. Kau boleh beli apapun sesukamu."

Jongin berucap pelan. Tapi masih bisa didengar Sehun.

Sehun yang tadinya memeluk guling langsung mendongak dengan mata berbinar ke arah Jongin. Itu artinya mereka akan jalan-jalan? Asyik!

"BAIK DADDY!"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

POTONGAN CHAPTER DUAA

" _Wah, rupanya Jongin Sajang-nim ini perhatian sekali. Sehun, siapkan dirimu kalau sewaktu-waktu dilamar Jongin, ya. Kutunggu undangannya."_

" _HEI!"_

" _Pilih baju sesukamu sana. Bawa ke kasir, nanti Daddy bayar."_

" _Daddy! Itu minuman apa? Kenapa ada bola-bola hitamnya begitu? Bagaimana rasanya? Lalu mengapa Daddy beli banyak minuman dengan alkohol? Memangnya enak?"_

" _Kalau sampai kau membakar dapurku lagi, kau akan dapat hukuman yang berat."_

" _Hai! Namaku Luhan! Aku juru masakmu mulai sekarang. Kalau kau ingin makan sesuatu, bilang padaku! Aku siap membuatkan!"_

" _Daddy, Sehun ingin sekolah lagi..."_

" _Tentormu akan datang besok. Belajarlah dengan baik."_

" _Baik, Daddy! Aku menyayangimu!"_

" _Hari ini kau mau belajar apa, Sehun?"_

" _Um... terserah Seonsaeng-nim saja..."_

" _Kita mulai dengan bahasa inggris dan biologi, kalau begitu."_

" _Daddy ingin tahu apa saja yang kau pelajari dari tentor bule itu. Coba eja namaku. Salah satu huruf, lepas satu pakaianmu."_

" _D-daddy—kenapa buka baju?"_

" _Oh? Tadi kau belajar biologi kan? Sekarang, sebutkan nama bagian-bagian yang daddy tunjuk!"_

" _Daddy, aku mau coba itu! Ya? Ya?"_

" _Anak kecil mana boleh minum ini! Tidak!"_

" _Kim Sehun, sekali lagi kau minum ini dan membuatku repot, kau akan kutendang keluar!"_

" _Hik... Daddy j-jangan berisik.. hik..."_

.

.

.

Catatan Tufts :

Kira-kira siapa ya tentornya Sehun?

Terus itu Sehun minum apaan?

Ayo tebak! Ewkwk.

Pas baca review prolog kemarin, diriku membatin,'Dasar para pecinta yaoi semua :('

*authornya gak ngaca*

*padahal sendirinya juga demen yaoi*

Karena banyak yang minta Sehun cowok, nih, udah aku jadiin cowo :3

Sehunnya di ff ini pas dia masih jaman-jaman dulu, jaman masih imuet. Masih belum lebih tinggi dari Jongin. Masih menggemaskan.

Kalo sekarang mah... beuh, udah ganteng kebapakan gitu... gakuat aq mz :(

Pokok e Oh Sehun selalu unyu di mata aku. Titik. Ahahaha

Enggggggg maaf yaaa apdetnya lamak, soalnya aku malah asyik bikin adegan enaenanya kaihun :( #lohspoiler

Engga enaena juga sih, nyerempet. Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk. Sama aku nyicil-nyicil chapter selanjutnyaw.

Dan maaf ya kalau ada beberapa bagian di chapter ini yang kurang sreg. Soalnya aku merasa begitu. Habisnya... aku pengen banget cepet-cepet update :( chapter ini juga udah panjang :(

Kalau ff ini cukup sukses, aku berencana bikin versi keduanya. Versi Sehun jadi nakal-nakal minta dihukum jongin di ranjang *smirk**lalu ditabok*

Aku berusaha buat apdet banyak pas liburan ini. Bekos habis liburan, aku udah gakpunya waktu buat mikirin ff.

KELAS DUABELAAAAAASSSS BRUHHHHHHHHHHHH :(

Deg degan gimana gitu deh rasanya sumpeh.

Kemarin pas pengumuman sbmptn aja aku ikutan dag-dig-dug cemas gitudeeeh. Kebayang setahun lagi kalo misal itu aku yang nungguin hasilnya ): huhuhuhu

Kalo ff ini gak selesai pas liburan, apdetnya bakal nunggu aku dapet universitas dulu a.k.a hiatus. Hehehe.

Tapi gapapaaaaa. Aku sudah berusaha. Hahahahay.

Bilamana ada reader-nim yang udah kuliah atau baru lulus sma, bolehlaaah kasih wejangan buat Tufts. Ato cerita gitu tentang perjuangan kelas 12 atau pas ngerjain soal SBMPTN-nya. Hehe. Cerita di kolom review juga boleh looooh. Hehe. #maksa

Sekian curhatan dari saya.

Makasih banyak buat para reader(s) yang ngereview, nge-fav, nge-follow, atau apapun itu. Hehe. Makasih juga buat siders yang masih sudi baca ff saya. Heheh. Love!

Have a great day, everyone1!1!1!

Ah yaaaaaaaaa, selamat lebaran juga, Gengs! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaaaaaaaaa! #telat

Tufts aga sedih nih ramadannya udahan. Semoga tahun depan kita bisa bertemu lagi ya, Ramadan :'3

Duh, jadi panjang gini deh catatan Tufts-nya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Ps : Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan buat Tufts di kolom review ya :3 buat penyemangat nihhh. Hehe

Ps (2) : Mumpung lagi selow, nih ada balesan review buat yang review! Makasih banyak yaaa buat yang udah meninggalkan jejak :D

.

.

.

 **Kim Sohyun :** Yapsss Sehun yang mau diadopsi. Gimana dah tuh ceritanya? Makanya baca terus yaaa :3 #maksa. Ff yang mau aku repost tuh pairingan Suho-Lay, Hunhan, sama satunya semua official pairs. Kalau mau baca ke akun CHANINE dulu aja :3 #promosi

 **Hyun CB614** **:** Okeee ini Sehunnya cowok kok :)

 **Dazzling Kaise :** iya say ini Sehunnya udah cowoooo

 **:** iyaaaaps ini udah dilanjuttt

 **Baby Magnae :** Duhhhh maafkan daku dear. Sehunnya cowo :(

 **Asdindas :** yupss ini Sehunnya cowo :) ah, kalau ngadopsi Taeoh udah mainstream. Sekali-kali ngadopsinya Sehun lah. AHAHAHA

 **relks88** : Siaaappp ini udah dilanjutt

 **Sita2312 :** Ini udah diupdateee. Iyaaa Sehunnya tetep cowooo ahaha

 **qtpoop :** wah pen namemu lucu sekali wkwkwk. Maklum, Chanyeol emang suka gak bener. Huhuhu. YASSHH SUDAH EKE PUTUSKAN. SEHUNNYA COWOOOWOWOWOWOW

 **ThatXX94 :** yuppp emang si Sehun yang diadopsi. Sehunnya cowo nih jadinya :3

 **fyodult** : shotacon tu apasih qaqa... :( #idihsokpolos

 **freakinkris :** IYAAA AKU USAHAKAN CEPEEEETTTT. IYAAAA SEHUNNYA COWOW TUHHHHH :3

 **KKnKH** : YAS YAS INI UDAH YAOI.

 **SeKaiYeol28** _:_ Sehunnya cowo nih :3 uhuhuhu makasih sudah baca aku terharu TT-TT

 **BrownBearBabyBunny** **:** oke kakaaaaa keinginanmu tercapai wkwk. Makasiii udah baca!

 **esazame** : makasiiii :3

 **.5** : enggg soal repost author masih mikir nih HEHEHEHE

: bukan mungkin lagi deh, Kak :3

 **anii203 :** Iyaaa sudaaaaah

 **Kim Candy** : ummmm 'serrrr' tuh maksudnya gimana ya huhuhu :(

 **AwKaiHun** : yosh yosh makasiiii udah bacaaaaa

 **Ocheesecake :** Okeeeeiiiiiii ini sudah dilanjuttt

 **Kkamhun :** iye, awalnya kepikiran begitu. Tapi kalo oppa nanti Sehunnya kecewekan gitu :( jadi gajadi dehh ekeke

 **Lovekaihun** : iyaaaaaaaaa

 **Shakyu :** Iyaasss ini udah BL :3 kok reader tuh pinter nebak-nebak sih? Ku tercengang :(

 **Tata :** Udah mainstream :(

 **Sehunbanana** : Iya kok Sehunnya tetep cowok, jadi tambah ucul/? Kan :3

 **Kaihun520** : DUHHHH AKU TERHARU KAMU SAMPAI REVIEW DUA KALI :( MAAFKAN AUTHOR INI YANG UPDATE LAMA HUEHUE. INI UDAH LANJUUTT. SELAMAT MENIKMATEEEY :3

 **Kkaexong** : IYA IYA INI SEHUNNYA UDAH COWO LUCU BANGET KAAAAN LUCU BANGET DONGGG /?

 **KaiHunnieEXO :** kok mintanya ke monggu :( ke author yang bikin dong :( #lah

 **KaiHunyehet :** yu lanjuttt~~~~~~

 **:** Iye iye enih Sehunnya namja. Wah suka yaoi ya sama dong kayak aku /?

 **exohye :** kok muntah sih.. author kan imut :( #gak

iyadonggg castnya kaihun, apasih yang gak kece :3

'kalo bisa naik rated ya' wadoh demen enaena :(

Wkwkw makasiii udah menunggu author yaaaa eaeaea :3

 **exofujosh :** IYO KAK IYO SEHUNNYA COWOK KOK :(

 **sehuniesm** : wahaha iyaa itu ejaan namanya Jongin :'D

mohon maaf yaa kalo ada yang luput :(


End file.
